What you never knew
by Star994
Summary: Trailer inside and story is definitely much better than Trailer. Troyella story.
1. Trailer

**Authors Note: Hey this is my first story so please don't be too harsh. Also the story is so much better than the trailer, so please at least read the first chapter. **

**There are also a lot of punctuation errors, and maybe some grammar ones too.**

**Thanks**

**xx

* * *

  
**

**Trailer**

They were best friends.

_shows Troy and Gabriella hanging out_

There friends tried to get them together

_Shows Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad trying to get them together._

She fell in love with him

_Shows her watching him _

He liked her but was trying to get over her

_Shows him kissing random girl_

Something happened to her and she left

_Shows everyone but Troy saying bye._

She came back a whole new person

_Shows everyone shocked_


	2. Chapter 1

**intro**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been bestfriends since birth. Troy was always the more outgoing, sportier, and a heart throb while Gabriella was the sweet, shy, smart, innocent, cutie. They had met Chad, Sharpay and Taylor when they were 5 and Kelsi when they were 9. They all immediatly clicked.

Chad was the funniest and most lovable, while Sharpay was a fashion obsessed, drama queen. Taylor was the smart, perfectionist. Kelsi was the music genius.

Troy and Gabriella's friends had tried to get them together multiple times but it never happened but in result Gabriella relized that she was in love with Troy and hid it from him pretty well considering that he had never noticed. And Troy had a slight crush on her but put it to the back of his mind and left it there. Gabriella Montez was always the shy, quiet, sweet, innocent, girl that everyone loved and as for Troy, he was the popular, player, jock that every girl would melt over.

These two were inseperable......or so we thought.

**Chapter 1**

The room was silent, all that could be heard was the ringing of the phone. The brunette took a quick glance at the caller ID but did not pick up. All she wanted was him, but he was off with his girlfirend of 5 weeks, Lillian Markles. The frail, 16 year old, promised herself she wouldn't cry, she promised she would not be weak. The phone stopped ringing. Her once naturally tanned skin was pale, and her brown eyes once full of life, were now lifeless. She was alone.

"GABBY!" 2 faint worried voices could be heard between the furious knocks on the door. After 5 minutes she decided that she should answer it.

The door opened to reveal a dark skinned, tall, brown afro-haired boy and a dark skinned, black short straight haired girl.

"Gabby..." the girl whispered as she pulled her into a tight hug. The boy wrapped his arms around both girls.

They all sat in the living room that once used to be full of love, but now only painful. Chad, the afro haired boy was the first to break the silence. "You'll never lose us, Gabs."

"We'll help with the funeral too." The girl, Taylor put on a weak smile.

The door bell rang. Taylor answered it.

"Oh how is she?!" Gabriella's, blonde friend Sharpay panicked. Followed by her boyfriend dark boyfriend Zeke, and her twin brother Ryan, his red haeaded petite girlfirend Kelsi, and the dark haired boy Jason.

Everyone was there accept for the one she really wanted, not that she didn't loved her friends but he knew how to make her smile and he was not here.

week later: Troys P.O.V.

I walked down the halls of east high with my girlfriend Lillian on my right arm. Lillian is a cheerleader, she has beach blonde hair and tanned skin, big chest and an okay ass. She's pretty hot but she is still nothing compared to Gabriella.

I walked straight to my friends Chad, Kelsi, and Taylor. As I got closer I noticed Gabriella wasn't there, again. I hadn't talked to her in a couple of weeks. They all looked upset. They had been like this all week.

"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully. The greeted back upset.

"Hey." Lillian sneered to them. Lillian doesn't like them, and they don't like her either. They gave her a fake greeting. I don't like Lillian that much either, I just like her !because she's hot, and not bad in bed. Also because I've always had a tiny crush on Gabriella and for the past year or so, I've been trying to get over her.

"Umm...babe could you go get me a cookie please?" I shot her a fake smile.

"Sure baby." she kissed me on the cheek. I watched her leave and as soon as she left I turned back around to the gang. "What's up?" I was a little worried, they were all so quiet.

They all looked at eachother, deciding who to speak. I was starting to wonder. What the hell are they hiding from me, I thought. Kelsi who was usually quiet, broke the silence, "It's not our place to tell." she looked down at the table again.

"What do you mean?" Sharpays phone beeped, meaning there was a text message. She read to herself and then broke out into a weak smile.

"Umm, guys..." everyone looked at her.

"Joe just texted me." There heads all shot up immediatly. Joe? Who's Joe? Obviously everyone else knows him but I don't. More importantly, what is he doing with my Gabby?

"What did he say?" Chad asked anxiously.

"He's taking her to Hawaii today, to get her mind off of things. She'll be back in a few weeks and he asked if any of us wanna come to say bye or come with them, we're welcome." I am extremely confused right now.

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned.

"Troy its not our place to tell. Ask Gabs." Taylor said the last part quietly.

"Troysie!" My girlfriends voice chimed. I despised that name.

Dinner was really weird. My mom burst into tears as she ate her food. My father had tears spilling out of his eyes too. My phone beeped, I looked at the text to see it was Lillian. "Hey, babe it's Lillian. Going out for drinks witht he girls, wanna come"

I texted back: Sure.

As I was about to leave my father stopped me. "Are you going to see Gabs?"

"No. Lillian." I was starting to wonder.

"Oh cause I really think you should go see her." he sounded dissapointed. What was the obsession with Gabriella today?

"I'll stop by if I have time." And with that I was out the door.

Gabriella's P.O.V

The phone rang. Joe, the hot picked it up for me sensing that I didn't want to.

"Hello?" his voice rang through. I continued to pack my clothes. I didn't bother listening to the conversation knowing that he would tell me. The phone call ended.

"That was Jack. Him and Lucille are coming by in 5 minutes." I nodded as I looked at the clock that read 7:22pm. Our flight was at 11:30 pm.

"Um Joe..." My voice was quiet and cracking a little. His head immediatley shot up to face me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm kind of thirsty." Those were the most words I had said all day.

"I'll go get you some water." Just as he was about to leave, I stopped him. "No. I want blood." he looked at me and nodded in understanding. Seconds later he came back with my favourite kind. Bear. Due to my half vampire heritage from my late fathers side.

I drank up a huge gulp and offered Joe some. He gladly accepted. Joe is also a vampire but unlike me, he is full blooded. Nobody but our families and lcoe friends know. Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad and Troy's parents know. I told them all this year which was around the same time Troy decided to change and started to ignore me a little but even after all that I still loved him very much. He also still hasn't even bothered to call. Joe on the other hand is like my other half, accept for the fact that he's openly gay. Not many people can tell because the way he acts, dresses, and talks, is so much like a straight guy. Plus every girl swoons over him the same way they tend to do with Troy. His black naturally wavy hair and green eyes makes them all melt. I met him 3 years ago at camp and became bestfriends. He is a year older than me, 17 and is like a big brother. I could trust him with anything. I introduced him to the gang this summer but again Troy never met him.

The door bell rang as I was finishing up my blood. Joe answered it. I looked around the house it was a complete mess.

"Hey, Mr and Mrs Bolton." Joe gave his award winning smile, they had met too, that summer. Lucille and Jack Bolton were like second parents to me. Them, and my parents were bestfriends since high school that is also how I met Troy. They hugged and then came over to me.

Jack gave me a hug, then Lucille gave me a bone crushing hug. Her eyes were blood shot. You could tell she had been crying. I hugged back and immediatly tears welled up in my eyes. She reminded me of my mother too much. I couldn't hold it in any longer and at the same time we both broke down into tears. Relization hit me. I dpn't have parents anymore, I'm alone and left to fend for myself. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in reality it wasn't that long.

Moments later we all sat drinking coffee that Joe made for us. Joe had some too. For us vampires that is considered juink food but he likes the dirt taste of it too much.

"Sweet heart," Lucille started. "Jack and I would love if you came and lived with us." she spoke sincerely.

I remembered the conversation that I had with Joe earlier this week.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So I was wondering, do you wanna move in with me...I mean I've got a stable job and plus a ton of cash from you know where....?" His eyes were hopeful and I knew that _

_"I wouldn't want to put you out..." _

_"No, no you wouldn't. Plus I've always wanted a room mate and you know how my friends are." He smiled._

_I gave him a weak smile in return "Ok, but just one thing." _

_"Ok?" he looked at me confused._

_"You move into this house with me." _

_He nodded excitedly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Thank you for the offer but um Joe is moving in here with me..."

"Are you guys sure I mean you both still kids, you dont have jobs-"

"Actually Mrs. Bolton, um I actually own a car dealer ship on the west side of Alberquerque. My unlce sighned it over to me just before going into retirement." That wasn't a lie.

"Really? What's it called?" Jack asked.

"Jonas Motors." _{a.n: i made that up.} _

"Really? I get my car fixed from their. That place is great." Jack smiled ethusiastically.

"Thank you, sir." Joe smiled.

"What about your parents?" Lucille asked.

"When I was 15 my parents wanted us to move back to Venece, but I didn't want to. So my uncle stepped in and offered me to move in with him. So I said yes. And then at 16 my uncle taught me everything about the dealership, retired, asked me if I wanted to move back to Venece with him. They all send me money every 2 weeks although I make a good amount a year."

"How much?" Jack asked.

"About 780 000 a year."

"Wow." Jack said.

"So why are you guys packed?" Lucille asked.

"Umm... we're going on vacation for a while." I said.

"When, how long and where?" Lucille asked.

"Um to Hawaii and tonight. Our flights at 11:30. And we'll be back in a couple of weeks." I looked down. Jack and Lucille exchanged looks.

"Okay, but only cause you could use this but I have a couple of conditions." Jack always acted like a father to me. Joe and I nodded to him.

"First, if you two drink, only enough so you can still see straight. Second, you call every night. Third, if you decide to have any sexual contact with anyone, hopefully not, make sure your protected. Understand?" Jack said strictly but he did this even when my mother was around, he'd always say this to Troy and I. We nodded understanding.

"Wait there are a couple more things, make sure you where enough sun block, and where are you guys staying?" Lucille asked in a very motherly way.

"Umm..." Joe and I looked at eachother. "We were planning to decide when we get their." I spoke.

"Non-sense, I'm calling Hawaiian Resorts {_a.n: made that up :)_} right now. They are absolutely amazing and the hotels right on the beach. And Jack and I will be paying for this. Also we are arranging a car to pick you up from their and for you guys to drive around on the island. We will also drop you off to the airport today and we will pick you up. And I will take no buts or no's." and with that Lucille called the resort and arranged everything.

At the airport, everyone acsept Troy was there.

We all said our goodbyes and I gave Jack and Lucille my keys.

TROYS POV

I got home at curfew, which was 11:00.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I called from the steps. It was quiet. I walked to the living room and tried again "Mom? Dad?" still nothing. I walked to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. The note read: "At Gabby's house. Love mom and dad." I swear people were obsessed with her today. I decided that I mind aswell findout what all the comotion !was about. After all she had called me 100 times last week.

I parked my car in the drive way and knocked on the door. I waited patiently for someone to answer it, but there was no answer. I knocked harder this time. Finally someone answered. "Hey dad!" I smiled, as I let myself in. The Montez's house was like a second home for me and Mrs. Montez was like my second mother.

"Hi! Mrs. Montez!" I called from the steps. The only reply I got was hearing my mom break out into tears as she had been doing all week. I looked over at my dad and said "What's wrong with her?" he gave me a shocked look.

"Troy do you know what happened?" My dad asked. What the hell is with these people. "No..."

"I'm assuming Gabs told you?" I hadn't even talked to Brie all week and I missed her. However I wasn't going to go see her.

"She didn't tell me anything, speaking of her, where is she anyways?" I was headed straight for the stairs when I was stopped by my dad again. "Son..." my dad began as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Mrs. Montez passed away...." Tears welled up in my eyes. The confusion was soon replaced with guilt. That was why Gabriella was calling me. I suck! I'm a horrible person! And even worse, the woman who was like my second mother is gone and Gabby was an orphan now. I didn't care at this moment. I cried my eyes out.

I felt my fathers arms around me as I cried. "It'll be okay son." he whispered.

My mother came out and hugged me, I didn't care that I looked like a pansy right now.

We sat in the Montez's living room drinking coffee that my father made.

"How did it happen?"

"Doctors said it was a natural death." My father said.

"When was it?" I asked.

"Last week." My father replied.

"God, I'm such an idiot." I through my face into my hands. It happened last week and I'm finding out about this now. If I hadn't been so busy or if I had listened maybe I would have known.

"It's not your fault son." My mother said weakly.

"I know but you allt ried to tell me and I was just too caught up in my own things to listen, and Gabby-" I remebered we were in her house "Wait! where's Gabriella?"

"She's in Hawaii." My father replied. Hawaii? What the hell was she doing there? She should be here, with me. Where I can see her, and hold her, and protect her. It was the least I could do since I hadn't been there for her these past weeks.

"Why is she there?" I asked.

"She needed some time." My mother replied.

"Who did she go with?" I asked.

"Joe." My mom said. "Joe? who the heck is Joe and why does everyone but me know him? "Who's Joe?"

"I thought you knew Joe? He's a good kid." My dad said.

"No I don't. And why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Gabs gave us her house keys, we thought we'd clean up here since it's the least we can do." My mother replied. That was not the least. Where is she gonna stay? More importantly who with? I was afraid that social services was gonna take her so i din't bother asking.

**3 weeks later**

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

My last day in Hawaii. Gosh I was going to miss this place. Currently I was sitting in the sand, watching the crashing waves of the ocean as I waited for Joe to get our smoothies. I ran a hand through my now short hair. I died it black with midnight blue ends. I looked like a total badass. I even changed the way I did my make up and bought a whole new wardrobe. The new Gabriella was totally drop dead gorgeous and I knew this too because I had given 5 guys hard ons just by looking at me.

This vacation was a blast and very memorable, especially because of one thing in particular.

_FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST WEEK OF VACATION_

_I was wearing a white flowy, hulter dress that ended just below my knees and my long black hair was straightened. _

_"How many of these clubs are there?" I asked Joe over the blasting music. _

_"Well there is one in each city." Joe's white teeth glisened in the dark as he smiled down to me. _

_I smiled back "Wanna dance?"_

_"Well lets see," he put on a fake thinking face "I'm in a club, on vacation with an extremely sexy girl! What do you think?" _

_I giggled, "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed his hand and started grinding on him. Anyone who didn't know us, would have thought Joe was straight and we had just met. I don't know where I got the courage to do that but I did. I figured that it was time for change. _

_"Wow! didn't know you had that in you!" Joe called over the loud music._

_"Well I figured, I'm in Hawaii where no one knows me, so I might as well live it up!" I yelled back._

_After a couple more hours of dancing, i was geting thirsty. Joe noticed this and asked "Want a drink?" _

_"Um sure." I only once had ever drank but now for some reason I wanted to. We headed to the bar._

_"What can I get you?" the bartender asked mostly directing it at me in an attempt to flirt. _

_"Um I'll have a beer." I replied. Joe looked at me shocked. "What?" I questioned. He just shook his head._

_The bartender came back and handed us our drinks. "So pretty lady, are you single?" I felt a little uncomfortable. Joe sensed it and protectivly put his arm around me. "Actually she's taken." He smiled. The bartender huffed at this and moved on._

_"Thanks." I smiled._

_"So your finally going straight Joe!" I turned around to see 3 men around the same age as Joe smiling genuinly. The one that was talking was really hot. He had beach blonde surfer looking hair and green eyes and was a head taller than me. He was wearing kakki shorts with sandles and a red hawaiian button up shirt with the buttons undone revealing his peachy abs. The second guy had short brown hair with eyes to match and was a little bit taller than the first guy. He wore jean shorts, sandles and no shirt leaving his tanned abs open to us. Last but not least was the third was as tall as the first guy and was wearing grey cargo shorts, sandles, and a very tight black shirt that outlined his chocolate coloured abs beneath teh shirt, perfectly. He was a bit more built than the first 2 and he had black hair and hazel coloured eyes,. _

_The 3 were hot. _

_"Well who wouldn't when you have a hot girl like this!" The first guy smirked. I blushed a little._

_"Damn, you've done yourself good this time Joe!" The third guy patted Joe on the arm. I blushed more._

_"If I weren't taken, I would so be all over her!" The third guy smirked. My face was crimson now._

_"Guys stop, your embarressing her." Joe chuckled. "Gabs, meet Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. There my buddies from the Drag Club. Guys this is Gabriella-" _

_"THIS IS GABRIELLA? DUDE? I was wondering when you'd finally introduce us!" The third guy, Zeke pulled me into a giant hug. I let out a giggle and said "you're squeezing me." I said trying to breathe. _

_I heard Joe, Ryan and Jason chuckle a little. _

_"Sorry." He smiled. _

_"It's cool." I smiled back. I looked over to Joe, "So I guess you've told them about me?" _

_"Told us? Girl I think we know you just as well as he does!" The second guy, Jason smiled. _

_"Yeah, also I hear you can drag?" The third, Ryan smiled. _

_"Well not really..." I remembered when I was 14 and just met Joe at camp. He taught me to drive that summer. He said I was a natural. _

_"Are you kidding!? You guys should see her turns, there sharper than mine!" Joe bragged. _

_"Well what do you say G? You up for a little dragging?" Ryan smirked._

_"I can't drag, I've never done ot before. I just know the driving that Joe taught me." I said nervously._

_"Well you learned how to drive from one of the best, so you should be fine on the circut." Jason smiled. _

_"I don't know..." What if I sucked at it, or I got into an accident?_

_I looked at Joe for help, "You don't have to if you don't want to." he gave me a reasurring smile. _

_I thought for a second. Oh what the heck! It could work for my change. "Sure."_

_We walked around outside to a part of this building that looked like a garage. I was nervous and on top of that it was 12:30am, the sky was still dark with the stars glistening over us. _

_The garage door opened to reveal what looked like thousands of cars. They were beautiful._

_"Take your pick." Joe smiled. _

_"That one." I pointed to a yellow shiny gallardo. _

_"Did I mention that I love this girl!" Jason said excitedly. I giggled. _

_Joe pushed in some buttons on a wall. Before I knew it the Gallardo was risen and was coming down off a ramp and stopping infront of me. _

_"Woah!" I was amazed, I had never seen anything like it. _

_"State of the art." Ryan smiled as he folded his arms. "The guy who built this took a year on it." _

_"Anyways, ready?" Zeke spoke. _

_"Umm..." I hesitated. I felt Ryan put his hand on my shoulder. "I could go with you, if you want?" He asked. I still wasn't sure. I had just met the guy and I was basiclly putting my life in his hands. I looked over to Joe._

_"Your safe with him, Gabs." He smiled. _

_"Ok." I said. _

_Ryan pulled open the drivers seat door for me to get in. I thanked him. He then went around and sat in the seat next to me. _

_"Make sure you fasten your seat belt." I did what he said. He looked at me and put his hand on top of mine sensing my uneasiness. "Don't worry, I was just like this when I started out. I remember when my brother taught me. I was so scared." _

_"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok so, when your dragging first always put your seat belt on."_

_"Check!" I said nervously._

_He let out a small chuckle. "Second, when starting, rev your engine a few times, just because it's cool." I giggled at this, as he smiled. _

_"Third, start off fast because then the other person will have a hard time catching up." he said cooly._

_I took a deep breathe and I was off. The road was straight so far. "You see that turn coming up?" I nodded. "Be ready for it." I focused on it. "G-G be careful." He studdered as he saw the turn approaching. I had to smirk at this. _

_"G LOOKOUT!" I heard Ryan shriek. At the last second I made a very sharp turn. _

_"G! THAT WAS ECSTATIC! Are you sure you've never done this?" Ryan shrieked excitedly. I giggled, "No, I've never."_

_"Could have fooled me." He smiled._

_When we completed the circut, Ryan was the first to get out. As I was about to he came around and escorted me out. I was immediatley surround by the guys. _

_"GIRL, THAT WAS CRAZY!" Joe screamed._

_"YOU WERE ON FIRE!" Jason screamed._

_"THAT WAS SICK!" Zeke chimed in._

_"I'll say!" We turmed around to see some guy that I didn't recognize. He looked about 25ish and had red hair and green eyes. _

_"Hey James!" Joe, Ryan, Jason and Zeke all did the guy hand shake. _

_"James this is Gabriella, Gabriella, James. James owns the whole joint." Joe introduced. _

_"Hi." I shook his hand. _

_"That was awesome! I haven't seen anyone finish in that little time since my dad owned this place!" He said._

_"Um thank you." I smiled._

_"You wanna join?" He asked. I was suprised that he was asking me. Me, the shy, inocent, girl fron Alberquerque! _

_"Sure!" I replied with no regrets._

_"Excellent! All you have to do is win 3 races." James replied. All the nerves came back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Obviously I won those 3 races. My past 3 weeks have consisted of partying, drinking, and racing. I even lost one thing that I thought was precious. My virginity.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had just been grinding with Joe and Jason and was now tired. _

_"One apple martini, Jake." I asked the brown haired bar tender who I flirted with a lot. It's weird how guys here seem to want me cause since the first day that Joe brought me to this club, guys have been trying to flirt with me, grind on me, buy me drinks, trying to have sex with me. I ahve a ton of numbers from the ones I flirted with too._

_"Sorry, sweety but I'm off shift." He smirked. And just before I could say anything, "Hey Carey, get this sexy thang an apple martini, and put it on my tab!" He came around to the bar stool and sat down next to me as I sipped my drink. HIs hand rested on my naked thigh that wasn't covered by my gold sparkly dress. _

_"So I've been seeeing you almost every night for the past week or so and I relized that I don't know you very well." The smirk never left his face. I thought for a second as I finished the last of my drink. I might as well have my fun with him. Troy doesn't care and he does it all the time, I wanna find out what's so fun about it._

_"You're right we don't" I flirted as I put on my most flirtacious smile._

_"Wanna dance?" he asked. Mind as well._

_"Sure." He rested his hand on the small of my back as we walked to the dance floor._

_As my ass hit his manhood with the beat I immediatley felt him go hard. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered "baby you're driving me crazy." I had to smirk at this. I never intended on sex but right now I'd do anything to not think about my mom._

_"Uh I'm gonna cum!" Jake moaned. I quickly got up and without a warning, thrusted myself into him, taking him by suprise. It wasn't long after, that I came._

_I laid next to him as we both gasped for air. _

_"W-w-wow! That was am-mazing!" Jake breathed._

_"Thanks!" My heart was racing. What had I just done? I had always believed in giving myself to someone only after marriage, not in a car, with a guy who I've known for like a week or so. But I don't regret it. That was exilherating. _

_He turned over and faced me, "You must be experienced." _

_I looked at him, suprised that he would think that. Was I really that good? Especially since it was my first time. "Um, sure. You were good to though." That was half truth. I had nothing to compare it to so he mind aswell be good._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"One strawberry, bananna smoothie!" Joe smiled as he sat next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled to him.

"Your welcome G." He smiled. I giggled at the nickname that Ryan had given me. I had grown close with Ryan, Jason, and Zeke but even more closer with Joe.

Joe had been even more happy that he could now share the whole drag world with me, and we'd be living together, again. The first time we lived together was in a cabin at camp, and that resulted in a great friendship.

"Joey?" I asked.

"Yes?" his mouthful of his blueberry smoothie.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For bringing me on this trip! I loved every moment of it. Also for being there for me and moving in with me. I love you." I smiled to him. And he knew that I meant 'I love you' in a friendly way.

"I love you too, girly. And I'll always be there for you, no matter what. " He pulled me into a one arm hug and kissed my forhead.

TROYS POV

I missed Gabriella. For the past few weeks I pretended as if nothing happened and even had my usual quickies but now I couldn't, I missed her to damn much.

"Hey Troy!" Chad greeted the most ethusiastic since before Mrs Montez passed away. I don't know how he was happy right now, I missed my Gabby.

"You seem happy." I said unethusiastically.

"Well I am!" He said proudof himself.

"Why?" I wanna know what drug he's using so I could get over Gabby.

"Gabsters coming back tomorrow!" He said excitedly. My face immediatley lit up.

"Gabby's coming back?" I hope I didn't sound to eager.

"Yep! And I told you, you missed her!" He sounded like a little kid who rode his first 2 wheeler bike on his own. I wasn't going to let him win.

"Whatevs." I tried to play it cool, when right now I was jumping on the inside.

Chad stopped me from walking by standing infront of me with a now serious expression on his face. "Troy? Just let it out." Damn Chad for reading me like a book.

"YES! WOO-HOO!" I screamed excitedly getting everyone's attention. Some people were laughing. 2 minutes later I cleared my throat, "I'm okay." I sighed content. SHE WAS COMING BACK!

I hadn't noticed Sharpay and Taylor standing behind me until "Wow, didn't see that coming!" The two girls giggled.

I just smiled.

"I guess Chad told him the news." Taylor smiled as Chad put his arm around her. The two have been dating for a while. It sounded liek she expected this.

"Wait, did you guys expect that I'd be doing this?" They all looked at eachother.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison. Why would they think that. Wait, what if they know that I like her? Oh my god, and then they tell her! It's going to ruin our friendship, and then she won't talk to me ever. I relized two thing since she'd been gone and that is, I won't ever get over her, no matter how hard I try and that I've pushed her out of my life and need to get her back.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Please reveiw and I already know that there is a lot of punctuation, spellin and grammer mistakes.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

***Hey people, thanks for the comments on the last one. Sorry it's taken me so long to write this next chapter. Again, it's not edited. **

**Thanks, please comment and enjoy.***

**xx  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

TROYS POV:

"WHAT?!" Lillian's high pitched voice rang through my ears. The sound was enough to make you go deaf.

"You heard me, I'm breaking up with you." I played it cool. It's not like I actually cared for her. Plus Gabriella's coming home today and I've decided, I'm going to tell her how I feel.

"Ugggggr, I heard you the first time! Fine, but don't come running to me if need a good fuck!" I bit my lip, trying to hold back my laughter. She wasn't even that great.

"What's so funny?" She was so dumb sometimes. I nodded nothing, because I knew if I opened my mouth, I wouldn't be able to control my laughter.

She rolled her eyes and stomped off in her bright pink hooker looking boots.

-

"Mom, when are you guys going to pick Gabs up from th airport?" I asked my mother who was currently watching TV.

"In an hour or so..." she was so engrossed in whatever she was watching.

"Oh. Could I come with?" I think I may have sounded to eager because my mother turned to look at me with a look of suspition on her face.

"Sure but why?" Because I like her that's why.

"Well she is my bestfriend and I care for her. That was the half truth. I do care for her and she still is my bestfriend.

"I know that but I thought that you were going to her and Joe's place later on." There it was again. Who the heck is Joe? Why does everyone but me, know him? And since when is it Gab's and Joe's place?

"Mom, if you don't mind me asking...who's Joe?"

"You don't know Joe?" My mom's face was puzzled.

"No."

"Joe and Gab's went to camp together about 3 years ago...i think. Honey I thought you knew him! The rest of your friends do."

"Yeah...so can I go with?" I asked.

"Sure, be ready by 6:45." My mom went back to the TV, as I raced up the stairs to my bedroom.

I looked through all of my clothes. I have to look nice for her, especially because I've never told a girl that I liked her, usually they all just throw themselves at me but with Gab's it's so much more different. I decided to wear blue jeans, a white plain t-shirt and a red button up shirt. I took the time to comb my long strawberry blonde hair.

I looked at my clock that read 6:00. Time was ticking by really slowly today. I decided that I'd practice what I was going to say to her.

"Gabriella, I know we've been friends for a really long time. So let's go out!" No that sounded to anxious.

"Gabs, I really like you. WIll you go out with me?" That's too open.

"Hey Gabby, I like you alot will you go out with me?"

"Yes Troy, I will go out with you!" I jumped at this and quickly wipped my head around to see Chad now on the floor laughing.

"Dude!" My face was probably red right now. That was so embarressing. He's going to hold it over my head for the rest of my existance.

"Oh-m-man! W-w-wait till I tell Tay about this." He said in between laughs.

"NO! Chad please don't?" I begged. Knowing Tay, she'd tell Gabriella about this.

He calmed down. "Relax dude, I'm just messing." the smile never left his face. "Oh Gabby, I really like you, oh kiss me!" Chad imitated in a high pitch girl voice. Then out of no where he started laughing his ass off.

"Chad!"

His laughter subsided and he put on a smirk. "I knew it! You so like her!"

"What do you mean?" I had never told anyone about my crush.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious. And remember how we tried to get you two together?" I remembered all there attempts, truth or dare, leaving us t partner for everything, scary movies having to sit next to eachother, sleeping in the same bed at sleepovers...you name it they've tried it.

"Really? Does she know?" I asked.

"She doesn't know but Shar figured it out a while ago." Ah. leave it to Sharpay to know these things. Good thing Gabriella doesn't know, though.

"Really? Am I that obvious?" I panicked.

"Well not to the rest of us."

I sighed relieved.

Chad smirked again this time mischeivously, nothing ever came good after that.

"What?" I eyed him.

"Nothing..." the smirk stayed on his lips and I relized what he was smirking at.

"Oh no! Please don't tell anyone I did that?" I begged him refering to earlier when he caught me practiceing what I'm, gonna say to Gabriella.

Chad sighed, "Fine....but as soon as you two are together then i can't keep any promises."

-

Hurry up. I watched the people walkout to meet who ever. Sharpay and Taylor met us at the airport. I was so anxious to see the beautiful brunnette with the chocolate brown long locks of hair, and eyes to match.

"Hey there's Joe! But who is that with him?" Shar pointed. I looked over to see a guy not that much taller than me, with black hair and brown eyes, carrying 2 suit cases. He was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt. Next to him was a girl who didn't recognize but I would be a fool to not think she was hot, her hair was shoulder length and black with side bangs and blue ends. Her skin colour and height were the same as Gabby's but she was wearing clothes that Gab's would never be caught dead in. Sure they were hot but they weren't her. She wore a light blue hulter top that fit her perfectly, white booty shorts that showed off her ass, silver stilletos, silver jewllery, and black gucci sunglasses. The Gabby I knew would usually just wear sweats and T-shirts.

"Hey guys!" The girl took off her sunglasses as everyone stood there shocked just starring at her. My mouth fell open.

"Gabriella?" My father broke the silence first.

"Um, yeah..." she said confused.

"YOU LOOK HOT!!!!!!" Sharpay, Taylor and suprisingly my mother screamed. They all started squeeling as Chad, my dad, Joe and I covered our ears.

My parents were the first to hug her and that guy Joe.

Chad was next and he practically lifted her off the ground. The two them were like brother and sister. Joe gave Chad a man hug. Next ot was Taylor and Sharpay who practically squeezed the living hell out of her.

Last she came to me.

"Hey..." She smiled the most breathe taking smile. I couldn't wait anymore, I grabbed her and just hugged her. She was suprised by this and didn't hug back at first but then she did. I felt sparks shoot through my body. "I'm sorry..." I whispered i her ear so she could only hear.

"Whatevs." She whispered carelessly. Her soft, warm, breath hit my ear with every word. I closed my eyes in bliss and pain at her words. Since when did Gabriella talk like that.

GABS POV

I soon found myself missing his warm, muscular hold. I looked over at Joe who was checking Troy out and remembered that they didn't know eachother.

I cleared my throat. "Joe this is Troy, Troy this is Joe." I introduced them with a fake smile.

"Hey." He said cooly.

"Your Troy, Gabriella didn't tell me how ho-" before he could finish that sentence, I hit him in the arm knowing that Joe was going to come on to him, "OUCH!" I turned around to see Jack and Chad laughing there heads off.

"Sorry my arm slipped." I said putting on a fake smile and glaring at Joe.

"Uh-huh." Joe muttered something that I didn't.

Joe and I went in the car with Jack, Lucille, Troy and Chad while Sharpay and Taylor both went in Sharpay's car. Jack and Lucille were in the front seat, while I was jammed between Troy and Joe. It was a little akward.

"So Joe, Gabs how was your trip?" Lucille asked.

"It was so much fun and definetly memorable!" I smiled to myself. I felt Troy tense up next to me.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Joe agreed.

As Joe, Chad, Jack and Lucille talked, I couldn't help wonder why Troy was so quiet. He usually wasn't and he seemed so tense.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked, low enough so he could only here me. Joe was too engrossed in the conversation to care.

"Nothing..." I knew he was lying.

"Liar."

He scoffed and I didn't push it any further. I was going to talk to him later.

-

"Oh that was cool!" Joe's excited voice rang off the walls.

"Or what about..." Sharpay started. As we all talked I noticed that Troy was rather quiet. He hadn't said anything. This wasn't the Troy I knew. The troy I knew was outgoing, cocky, sarcastic, confident, and fun. Also he stayed longer than I expected, I thought he would have ran off with his girlfriend or something

"Hey Troy?" he looked up at me. "Can we talk?" I asked. The others didn't seem to notice.

I lead him upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door so that we wouldn't have any interuptions. I motioned him to take a seat and sat down next to him.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing...you?" He was avoiding it now.

I shook my head. "Why are you so quiet?" I said leaning closer to him, and just then an idea hit me. I wasn't the Gabriella that I used to be. Atleast not anymore. The confident side of me was so much better.

He didn't reply, instead he stared at the floor. I brought my finger to his chin and gently raised his head making him look at me. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?" I said it in a very enticing voice. I noticed him starting to go hard and smirked at this. His face also had shock written all over it.

"N-n-nothing." He studdered. This made my smirk so much bigger.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" I inocently asked even though I knew damn well. I moved a little closer to him dropping my finger off his chin and sliding it down his rock hard chest that was turning me on right now. His breath was increasing and the smirk still remained on my perfect glossed lips.

"N-no," he gulped. "I'm-I'm-uh-I-just a little tense. Th-th-that's-s all." He just barely managed to get that sentence out. I giggled at how cute he looked.

I brought my lips to his ear and whispered seductively "I can fix that." He gulped again. I couldn't believe that I was making Troy Bolton nervous! The Troy Bolton! Also known as East Highs king/player.

He looked into my eyes and just nodded as if he were under a spell.

I climbed off the bed and stood infront of Troy. "Ok ready?" He remained looking in my eyes and nodded. I let out a giggle.

"Lie down on my bed face first." He did what I said.

"Umm, Gabby?" Finally this boy talked. I was starting to think that he was never going to.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" I giggled at this.

"Just relax, Troy." I climbed on the bed and straddled his ass.

"Gab's w-" before he could finish that I started to massage his back. He moaned at the sensation. "Gabriella." Oh my god this boy was turning me on. "Mmh, that feels so good." My hands roamed from his lower back, up to his shoulders and back down. "God, Gabs" he moaned some more.

`Troy, if you keep moaning like that, I`m gonna be so turned on and I'm gonna end up fucking you!" I sounded like I was joking but I wasn't. Troy was probably shocked right now. He flipped over so fast that he was now on top of me.

"Since when do you talk like that, Montez?" He teased. I am so glad that I went to Hawaii.

"Since ever" I teased back.

"Well..." he leaned down and was about to kiss me until "TROY! GABS! GET DOWN HERE!" Sharpay's high pitiched voice screamed.

Troy lifted himself off me, which I wish he wouldn't have.

We walked downstaires in an akward silence. When we got there Joe, Shar, and Chad smirked at us while Taylor and Kelsi were in the kitchen. I knew that smirk and those eyes.

"Oh, grow up!" I rolled my eyes. "You know you would have done the same!" Troy looked at me cluelessly. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on the couch.

"You know she has a point." Joe said.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Chad!" Sharpay smacked him in the head.

"I am so confused right now." That made me laugh. Troy was usually a master when it came to this.

I rolled my eyes again "Relax guys we didn't."

Chad let out a breathe that he had been holding in. "Thank god! Your my like my sis and he's like my bro."

Taylor and Kelsi came back into the room and sat down next to me. "So what are you guys talking about?" Kelsi asked.

"Just how Troy and Gabs didn't have sex." Sharpay said non chalantley.

"Wait! That's what you guy were saying?!" Oh my god how stupid did Troy get.

"I need a drink." I blurted and headed to the kitchen where I had left my bag with beer in it from hawaii.

I took a large gulp of it before heading back to the living room with a beer bottle in my hand. Joe patted a seat to me in his lap but I couldn't help but wonder was why Troy was starring at me. It was most likely the beer in my hand. I sat down in Joe's lap as he put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my free arm around his neck.

I took a huge gulp as I waited for there shocked expressions, so far the only one that noticed was Troy.

"Babe, gimme some." I put the bottle to Joe's lips as he drank in the acidic liquid. After that I took another large gulp of it. "OH MY GOD!" Chad fell off the couch. He noticed. Everyone but Joe turned to look at me with shock written all over there faces.

"What?" I asked innocently playing dumb. I knew damn well why they were shocked.

Troy cleared his throat and was the first to break the silence, "so, since when do you drink?" his voice sounded a bit edgy but suprised and he avoided eye contact with me for some reason.

I shrugged, "You guys all do it, so what if i do?"

"Your Gabriella Montez, the good girl!" Chad exclaimed. I smirked. Just as Chad said this Joe burst out laughing pulling me even closer. I quickly set my beer down so that he wouldn't knock it over. All the attention that was on me was now on Joe.

"Why is he laughing?" Sharpay asked.

I rolled my eyes and climbed off of him. I chug the last couple of sips down not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Joe calmed down and sat back down properly. "Um how about we all go to the mall tomorrow?"

Everyone but Troy agreed.

"What about you hot stuff?" Joe asked Troy. I smacked him in the chest. "Ow! I mean Troy." He gave us a weird look "sure."

We all talked a little bit more.

"Well it's getting late and you 2 still have to unpack, so we'll let you guys get to it." Sharpay looked at the clock that read 9:07pm.

Joe and I walked them to the door and hugged each of them. When I got up to Troy, I purposly pressed my chest to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I kissed his cheek.

-

TROYS POV:

I got home to see my parents on the couch sleeping. I headed to my room and got ready for bed still in shock about Gabby. My Gabby drinking?! Since when did she do that, and even worse was how she lead me on. When she asked me to talk I thought 'this is the perfect chance to tell her' plus she was all seductive on me. She was so hot but it made it extremely hard for me to say it. I must have looked like an idiot to her though, I was so nervous that I couldn't even talk straight. And I am really mad at Sharpay for calling us down. I could've kissed those soft pink lips of hers that I had been so dieing to. But what really got me pissed off was how she lead me on and then was all over Joe. Joe was okay but then he got all creepy by calling me 'hot stuff' I mean hey I can't say it's not true but he crossed the line. Especially when Gabriella was all over him. She was sitting on him and she was feeding him beer. I wanted to punch that guy out.

-

GABS POV:

"FINALLY!" Joe yelled as he through himself on his bed. We had just finished unpacking our stuff and getting Joe set up. I gave him the guest bedroom since stepping into my parents room was way too emotional for me. Joe respected my wishes. I felt like partying tonight though.

"Joe?" I asked as he closed his eyes.

"Mhm?" he mumbled.

"Could we go to the club tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." he smiled.

"Thanks!" I gave him a peck on the lips.

I went to my room and looked through my clothes for something to wear. I found a black glittery hulter dress that ended about an inch above my knee. I paired it with gold strappy stilletos, a gold louis vitton monogram french purse, and to top it all off gold jewllery.

I went down stairs to see Joe ready. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt, black jeans, and a gold chain.

"WOAH! I swear if I were straight I'd be hard right now!" Joe gaped. I giggled at this.

"You look pretty hot too." I smiled.

-

We got into Joe's green mustang.

"Hey Joe, next time please don't call the guy I'm in love with hot stuff." I put on a fake warning voice, even though he knew I was teasing.

"Well it's not my fault you got extremely _fine _taste. You'd have to be blind not to see how hot he looked. You'd also have to be blind to not see how he was looking at you."

Looking at me? Troy Bolton has never looked at me like that, has he?

"What do you mean?"

"He was practically drooling all over you! Oh when you were sitting in my lap, he was practically ready to kill me!" Troy Bolton was jelious?

"Oh." I smiled to myself.

"So what happend in the bedroom?" I knew this was coming.

"Nothing..." I smiled to myself.

"Right...now tell me?"

I giggled. I told him everything that happened.

We got there in short time and parked the car.

"Oh I would have loved him on top of me! You are so lucky!" He smiled.

I giggled at this.

I was a little nervous as we stepped by the gates.

"ID Please?" The bouncer asked. Joe went first and he was approved next it was me. The man looked at my ID and then back at me. I got a little scared but it was all for nothing.

He opened the door and let us through. As soon as I stepped in I could see the huge crowd of people grinding on eachothers hot sweaty bodies.

Then something I didn't expect to happen, happened. Everyone stopped and just stared at me. I looked to Joe. Joe just shrugged.

All of a sudden the room broke out into claps and cheers. "G! G! G! G!" They all chanted.

I looked to Joe again. He was smiling the widest smile ever. "Word got out." He pulled me into a one arm hug.

After everyone calmed down I grabbed a drink from the bar and made some friends also flirted with a few guys and felt a lot of the guys eyes on me.

"Hey Gabriella!" I recognized that voice. I turned around to face Markus Glendos and Mike Thomson. Markus is the captain of the football team at East High and Mike is on the team. They both are a year older than me and pretty popular like Troy. I remember when Sharpay had a huge crush on them. She would gush about them all the time but she got over it.

"Let me guess." I smiled as I looked at the two of them, "Markus Glendos and Mike Thomson both go to East High football captain and quarterback," I pointed to Markus "and offense." I smirked.

"My turn!" Mike exclaimed. "Gabriella Montez, East high's braniac, bestfriends with Troy Bolton, went to Hawaii and came back a total babe!"

I giggled. "Guess you've done your research...I have question though?"

"Shoot." Markus replied.

"Do they always welcome new members like that?"

Markus scoffed and said "not unless you beat the record time." So then I beat the record.

"So I beat the record?" I asked a little confused.

Mike casually put his arm around me and said "Sweetheart, you didn't beat the record. You enhilated it!"

I smiled at this. "Wow."

"Yeah it was! And seriously that was awesome!" Markus exlaimed. There was something about him. I jsut couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Thank you!" He was so hot.

"So you want to dance?" Markus asked. I didn't want to be rude to Mike so I turned and looked at him as if I was asking his premission.

"I've got a girlfriend so you two go do your thing! But we are going to be great friends." his smile was sincere. I knew we wopuld be good friends.

"Ready Mark?" I smiled to him. He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We grinded against eachother shamelessly.

"So," he said over the loud music as we danced "are you racing tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Nah not tonight."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just didn't feel like it. Hey I've got a question though."

"Ask away."

"Is your friend Joe single?" I smirked. That's what it was. He's gay. I looked over to see Joe making out with some guy

"Your gay aren't you?" I turned to face him.

"What? Me? N-no. I'm not."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief, "don't worry I don't judge. And I won't tell anyone at school. Also I'll ask Joe, I'm not quite sure at the moment."

"Excuse me pretty lady, but could I buy you a drink?" I turned around to see a guy not much taller than me. He had green eyes and blonde hair. I recognized him as East High's forward in basketball.

"Hey are you Gabriella?" He asked.

"Yeah, and your Dustin." I smiled.

"Yeah, you go to my school."

"Umhm. Your on the basketball team right?" I knew the answer already.

"Hey Markus." He smiled.

"Hey Dustin. I'm gonna go and try to talk to Joe." Markus replied. We watched Markus leave and then turned back to eachother.

-

"Oh my god, um gonna cum..." Dustin moaned and with one more thrust, we both came.

"That," I gasped for air, "was," gasping for air, "fun!"

"I agree!" he gasped for air.

We calmed down and started to put our clothes back in.

"You know your not what I expected." Dustin smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought you were a goody- goody, no offence and I never took you for a dragger or for someone to do something like this."

"Yea well I changed."

"Majourly. You went to Hawaii as that shy, quiet, cute little girl and came back a babe."

"Well it was time for change. I was getting tired of it. Anyways I hope we can friends." I said polietly I didn't just wanna leave that to a one night thing.

"Me too." He smiled.

I had to admit, that wasn' t as great as the other 20 something but it was pretty good.

-

"Ready, set, GO!" And I was off. My red ferrari was ahead of the girl who was in the car next to me by a mile. I learned that her name is Tara. She's pretty cool. We hung out for a bit earlier today.

I finished the race by a longshot and had a ton of congradualtions. It was awesome. I also got paid $2500 just for that. It was awesome how much you get paid just to drag race.

-

"You were awesome!" Joe exclaimed. Currently we were on our way home. It was 3:00am and we were on our way home.

"Thanks." I smiled. I love racing. I feel so in power when I do. It's exilherating.

We pulled up into the drive way and to my suprise there was a blue and white Viper GTS standing in the drive way.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I jumped out of the car. That was the most prettiest car that I had ever seen.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Joe said cooly as he walked out.

"Yeah it is! Who's is it?" I asked. I am so jelious. The first thing I'm gonna do when I get enough money, I'm gonna buy a car like that.

"I don't know, check the license plate."

I walked around to the back of the car to see there in bold, on the license plate 'G-HOT'. I turned around and jumped on Joe. He caught me in his harms. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled at this.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I squealed.

He chuckled again and said "I can't take all the credit. Jason bought it for you." That was really sweet of him.

"I gotta call him and thank him and thank him!"

We went inside and I changed into my pajamas and was currently sitting on my bed. I tried calling and he didn't pick up. I'll just call him tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I even tried drinking a few bottles of warm blood but that didn't work either.

I went to Joe's room, which was across the hall and saw him sleeping there.

"Joe?" I slowly pushed him so he'd wake up.

"Mhm" he mumbled.

"Joe?" He finally opened his eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"Get in..." He opened the blanket and put his arm around me securely around me. I smiled at his protectiveness, he's like a brother to me..

-

I woke up to the warm sun hitting my face. I turned to my side to see Joe sleeping peacefully. I looked at the clock that read 7:00am, I didn't get much sleep.

I didn't want to disturb him so I crept into my room, brushed my teeth, took a hot shower, and put on a pair of black with a yellow striped short shorts, and a yellow tank top with yellow nikes. I grabbed my ipod touch, my cell phone, a mini back stuffed with neccessary items and a left a note on the fridge, telling Joe that I went jogging.

I felt the warm air of Alberquerque hit my face as I ran. I ran to the park to see it was empty so I jogged around there for a bit until I tripped and fell over face first on to someone. "OH MY GOSH, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah it's my fault." A familliar voice said. I opened my eyes to see no other than Troy Bolton.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he rubbed his head then looked at me with his dazzling blue eyes, I felt sort of lost.

"Hey gabs." The tempting voice said.

"Hey..." We stayed looking into eachothers eye for god knows how long. It took me a bit to regain my senses.

"Um, I should probably..." I relized that I was laying on top of Troy with his arms wrapped around me.

"Yeah you should." He made no effort to move.

I tried to get up but I found that he wouldn't let me. Not that I was complaining but otherwise I don't know when I'll be able to. "Troy..."

"Gabs?" he asked still making no effort to move.

"Yeah?" I struggled a little

"Are you and Joe dating?" he avoided eye contact with me again.

I burst out laughing, me and Joe. The dude is openly gay, sure he's one of my bestfriends and I'd be blind not to see how attractive he is but he's like a brother to me.

I collapsed onto Troy as I calmed down, with my arms by his head and our bodies pressed against eachother, I tried to get him to look me in the eye but he avoided it again. I wondered why he kept doing that, it looked as if it pained him to look at me.

"Troy...?" I tried again.

"Yes?" He asked still not looking at me.

"Troy...?"

"Yeah?" he still didn't look at me.

"Troy?"

"What?" he still wouldn't look. I just got an idea to show him how I'm not.

I kissed him square on the lips. I felt his grip tighten on me. He licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance which I granted. Our tongues battled with eachother, as I tangled my hands in his hair. One of his hands remained on my waist while the other travelled up my shirt. My skin tingled by his touch. I felt so safe with him. And all the years of wondering what it would be like to kiss the Troy Bolton, I finally know what it feels like. Heaven.

I pulled away first because air was a necessity. I almost forgot why I did that. "Troy..."

"yeah?" He finally looked me in the eye.

"Joe is gay." I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Joe is gay as in he's attracted to men." I giggled.

A look of relief crossed his face.

"Your a good kisser!" I said out of no where but it was true.

He blushed.

"And your cute when you blush." I smiled. That was true too.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Now I'm gonna get off of you before this gets really out of hand." I said as I pulled myself off of him.

"So um what are we now" he asked. Damn I was dreading that question.

"Um your you and I'm me." I said with a laugh even though I knew what he meant.

"No I mean-" I cut him off "chillax, I know what you mean. It was just a kiss."

TROYS POV

My heart sank, I had never felt this way before and this what happens. She doesn't want me. "What do you mean?"

"Troy sure your a good kisser and I definitly enjoyed it, but come on, you and I both know that you don't do relationships." Is that what she thought of me. I could do relationships especially with her. I love her to death and I want her.

"Gabs-" she cut me off. "Troy I'll be back in..." I turned around to see what she was studying with her eyes. It was a guy with short brown hair. "7 minutes." she answered.

I watched her walk over to the guy and start kissing him. Jeliousy boiled inside of me, what was with her, she keeps leading me on than just getting with someone else. They stumbled behind a bush. I stood there like an idiot, I wanted to rip that guys hands off of her. Also what happened to 'saving myself for love' that's what she always used ot say and now she's behind a bush, screwing some guy. Wait how many times has she done it?

She came out exactly 7 minutes later as she said and walked up to me.

"You look like you just got slapped in the face." she said non chalantely. What is wrong with her, usually she would be more sympathetic and as if she doesn't know.

"Um-I-uh..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"It's funny how I go to hawaii and...change but when I come back you change too, or maybe you changed a while before I left, I really don't remember. Now that I think of it, did we even talk?" as soon as she said that, relization hit me in the face. Here I was comparing Gabriella on who she used to be and who she was now. Did I even know her at all?

"Not-" her phone went off.

"Excuse me for a sec." she smiled.

I tried not to listen to her conversation but I couldn't help it "Hey Markus!" Who the fuck is Markus. "How did it go?" How did wwhat go? "THAT'S GREAT!" What's so great? "Hey Dustin, isn't that awesome!" And who's Dustin? "I know!" "hey I gotta go, but I'll see you guys tonight! Bye." she hung up the phone. See who where?

"Who was that?" I blurted.

"Just friends." she dove into her backpack and pulled out a bottle, I couldn't see what was in it. I watched her tilt her head back and chug the liquid down. I couldn't help but be turned on by that.

She looked over at me and giggled. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I turning you on?" she asked casually and how does she know and why would she ask that.

"Gabriella..." I said trying to hide the buldge that had just formed in my pants.

"What? It's just nature and Troy it's not hard to tell if a guy is turned on and by looking at you well I say theres atleast 20 minutes. So lets go!" She pulled me by the arm and I don't know how she did it but she dragged me too her house. I couldn't help but notice the 2 cars. One was a blue and white Viper GTS, and the other was a green mustang. Gabriella definetly wouldn't by cars like that.

"Joe!" She called but their was no answer.

"Must be sleeping." she shrugged. Wait why was he here? Gabriella yanked me up the stairs, who knew she was that strong.

Once we got to her room she locked the door shut.

She then looked at me with a smirk. "Drop your pants, boy." My eyes widened. I thought about having sex with Gabriella but I didn't think it was gonna be real.

She obviously noticed it, "Troy, I'm not gonna fuck you. I'm just gonna help you out a little." she said inocently and before I knew it, I had already pulled my pants down.

She pushed me on the bed and grabbed my dick in her hand. I moaned at the feeling, she started rubbing it, I moaned even more. She stopped and bent her head down and started licking the end of it, I moaned even louder I gripped the bed sheets. Then she put my whole member in her mouth and gave me a deep throat. I gripped the sheets tighter, and screamed "oh, right there, gabs i'm gonna..." and i came into her mouth. Gabriella swallowed all of it and licked me off.

I stayed there trying to catch my breath. That was the best dep trhoat that I had ever had. I looked at the clock that read 9:50am. It had only been 10 minutes, usually it would take me a while but she had managed to do it that fast.

I finally caught my breath. She sat up next to me as I pulled my pants up.

"So?'' she asked.

"What?"

"How was I?" To be honest she was awesome.

"You were really good." I smiled.

"Thank you." As she said that, a thought of something that should have occured to me a while ago.

"Hey Gabs, is this gonna make.....a dent in our friendship? I mean we've been bestfriends almost our whole lives..." I asked.

She frowned. "Troy, I hate to break it to you but, we haven't been friends for a while." I felt a little bit relieved and little sad and confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Think back to the last time we REALLY hung out besides yesterday."

What was she getting at. I thought back to the last time, which was about 2 and a half months ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Okay Gabs, I promise I won't leave this time." I said as I sat down on the couch with a big bowl of chips._

_"You better not. " She smiled._

_We were watching High School Musical for like the millionth time._

_"Or how ab-" Gabriella was cut off by my phone._

_"Just a sec Gabs." I looked at the caller id to see Lillian calling. I decided to try and have a relationship with her even though it was based on sex._

_I answered it. Her parents weren't home and that meant havong the whole house to ourselves._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I ended up ditching her. Here I was complaining about how she changed when I'm not any better. Even worse, I wasn't ther for her when she need me the most. Guilt seeped through my veins. I am such an idiot. "Gabs I'm-"

"Troy don't apoligize." What is she? Physicic? "Everything happens for a reason."

"But Gabby I'm sorry." I lamely tried.

"Troy don't apoligize. I have enough sorry's to last me a life time and we both know that you wouldn't take any of it back if given the chance." That's not true.

"GABRIELLA PHONE!" Joe's faint yell could be heard from behind the door.

"Excuse me a second." she smiled. "Hey Shar, what's up?"I eves dropped again "Yeah sure. I'll pick up at 11, but I gotta go right now, Troy is here." "Maybe..." I watched as a smirk played on her lips. "We'll talk about this later Sharpay." She smiled and then she hung up.

She turned to me. "Sharpay thinks something went on." She giggled.

"What does she think happened?" How does Sharpay know these things?

"She thinks we had sex." She says it's like it's no big deal.

"Oh..." That was Sharpay.

GABRIELLA'S POV

A little while later Troy went home. I changed into a dark denim mini skirt that reached 3 inches above my knees, a black tank top, pink sweater/jacket and 1 inch black peep toes. Joe and I went to pick up Sharpay, in my bran new car.

We got to her mansion and I honked the car horn signaling her to come out. She was wearing a denim light blue mini, a pink tanktop with a white cardigan and 3 inch sparkly silver stillettos

"OMFG!" Sharpay screamed starring wide eyed at the car with her mouth hanging open.

I smirked as she practically dove into the back seat. "Sweet isn't it?"

"HELL YA!" In one swift move I made a really fast u-turn beating who ever was in the car that was almost inches away from us.

"WHOA! GABS!" Sharpay squealed. Joe let out a low chuckle.

"YOU COULD OF KILLED US!" Sharpay freaked. I just smirked, while Joe laughed louder.

"What are you laughing about laughy?!" Sharpay gave Joe a death glare and he immediatley shut up. If looks could kill, then Joe would be dead.

"Hey Sharpy, wanna see how fast this baby can ride?" I smirked wider.

Sharpay gave me a horrified expression, "NO!"

And with that I floored the car to the mall. Sharpay screamed as Joe and I laughed.

CHAD'S POV:

I heared a high pitched scream as I drove Taylor and I to meet the gang at the mall. The two of us looked over to see a blue Vipor GTS zipping by and just beating a red light.

GABRIELLA'S POV:

Joe and I couldn't stop laughing at Sharpay as she screamed.

We got to the mall in 5 minutes. I got out of the car still laughing along with Joe and Sharpay huffing angrily.

"That was not funny!" she said as we walked to the entrance to meet the others.

"Yes it was! You should have seen your face!" Joe laughed.

"Ugh! I hate you two!" Sharpay huffed.

"Aw you know you love us!" Joe swung his arm around Sharpay still laughing.

"Yeah Shar." I laughed and swung my arm around her too.

5 minutes of the same thing and the rest of them arrived. Sharpay was still huffing.

"Okay wierdest thing happened." Chad started.

"Spill." Troy said.

"Tay and I were driving over here and we heard someone scream and then see a car going like 1000 miles an hour." Chad told. At that exact momnet he finished, Joe and I cracked up laughing our heads off we were nearly on the floor.

Sharpay crossed her arms, glaring and said "NOT FUNNY!" We still continued to laugh like maniacs. Troy, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor, all were looking at the 3 of us as if we were mental.

"Y-you-yyour - face!" Joe cracked up again, causing Sharpay to stomp of his foot with stillettos causing Joe to yelp in pain and stop laughing. "Girl! That hurt!" I laughed even harder.

Sharpay turned to me shooting me a glare and said "Gabriella?" I immediatly stopped laughing. You do not want to mess with Sharpay Evans.

"So you guys wanna fill us in?" Kelsi asked.

"Long story short, it was Gabs here that was driving like a maniac." Sharpay accused.

I giggled and added, " And it was Shar here who was screaming like a maniac."

"Yeah, I was just a bystander in there maniacness." Joe said.

Sharpay and I smacked him in the arms at the sametime.

"Ow..." he yelped. Joe rubbed his soar arms, "See this is why I don't like girls, there so violent."

"I hear you on that!" Chad agreed earning a smack from Taylor.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my computer got screwed up so it's been at future shop for a while and I just got it back last night.

Also this chapter is short, and I can't promise that the next one will be longer.

Thanks, and please comment xx

* * *

TROYS POV:

I walked around with them all. So far Gabby had 3 quickies and its driving me insane! I want to be the one that touches her, the one that makes her moan and scream, the one that she kisses, the one that holds her. IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!

"Dude, why are you so tense?" Chad asked quiet enough so that I could only hear.

"What do you mean?" I lied through my teeth.

"Hey Troy, I forgot my......tooth brush in your car the other day. I need it." Chad lied.

"Why did you forget your tooth brush?" Taylor asked confused. It was probably what they were all wondering. I watched Chad with an amused expression.

"I slept over at his the other day." That was another lie.

They all just shrugged it off and Chad dragged me by the arm outside.

"Dude! Tell me what's up, NOW!" Chad demanded.

"Nothing..." I lied.

He gave me an 'are you kidding' look.

I sighed knowing that I'd have to give in at sometime. "I through myself at her and she practically through me back."

"What do you mean?" Chad can be so stupid sometimes.

"It means that she doesn't want me."

"Wait! Are we talking about the same person here? Gabriella?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" What the hell was chad getting at.

"Yes I'm sure." I was slightly annoyed.

"Your kidding right?"

Okay now I'm, officially annoyed. "Does this have a point Chad?"

He let out a chuckle and said, "That doesn't sound like Gabby. She's been inlove with you since we were 15 years old."

I choked. Was I hearing him right, did he just say that Gabriella is inlove with me? "What?"

"Oh shit, shit, shit, I was not supposed to say that." Chad hit himself in the head.

"Gabriella's inlove with me?" I asked again.

"Yeah, but you can not tell anyone I told you that!" Chad warned.

"Wait you guys all new about this and none of you ever told me?" I'm shocked. How could my friends keep a secret like this for so long without telling me?

"Gabs told us not to tell." Chad looked down. I understand why she wouldn't want me to know but what I don't get is why she would turn me down now. Maybe she got over me? Or maybe I took to long to ask her out?

"Oh." I managed to reply. I took a deep breathe and let it out. "Chad, she's completely changed..." I looked down.

"We've all noticed..." Chad agreed. "but give her a break, she just lost her mom, she has no parents, she's dealing with things that no person at her age should."

"But dude, she drinks, has quickies with randoms, probably parties, is not afraid to say something totally inapropriet," I went on, "She dresses completely different, not that I'm complaining but she was even more beautiful before...and when we were 14, she promised that she would never dress like that." I said all in one breathe. I exhaled.

"Are you done?" Chad asked.

I was going to speak again but Chad cut me off, "She sounds like a female version of you."

What I don't do any of that. "What do you mean?"

"You drink. Party. Hook up with randoms. Aren't afraid to say something inapropriet. When you were 14 you promised that you would never do the things that you do now and you broke that promise. As for your wardrobe, that speaks for itself." Chad explained. Relization hit me like a ton of breicks. Here I was judging Gabriella on who she is now when I changed long ago.

"I am a total hippocrit." I admitted pathetically.

"Yep." Chad smiled.

"So, do you think she'll want me now?"

Chad thought for a second, "I think maybe you need give her sometime and re-introduce your self to her."

I thought for a second. A mischievous smirk crossed my face ,I suddenly had the perfect idea." You know Chad, that might be the smartest peice of advice you've ever given me."

Chad looked at me frightened,


End file.
